Take Me To The Other Side
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: I've done everything I can think of. This is my last chance. My last call. I can only pray my effort won't be in vain. That he won't break my heart. Again. Hijack. Modern AU. Rated M for a reason.


**I'm not even sure what I just created. It came to me out of no where and I got the idea from a random furry comic that hit home. This is the result.**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy. Jack and Hiccup may be a little ooc. And yea. there's sex. Detailed sex. Don't like any of that don't bother reading this. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

All it took was a simple glance into those eyes. Eyes the color glistening ice icicles. Eyes that could smolder with the right glance and even bring heat to one's body. Eyes that weren't capable of being matched in comparison. Eyes that gave me once glance. A glance i could never look back from. I was sure he hadn't meant to do it but that didn't change the fact that he had. I couldn't look back now. He'd managed to draw me in and there was nothing I could do about it any longer. I could only act on it. Act and wait.

A faint sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back against the counter, my head hanging causing my chocolate-brown locks to cover my freckled face. This wasn't easy. It never was. But that didn't mean I would give up. I was far to gone to give up. My chest contorted slightly but I pushed it down as I pushed off the counter to stand up straight. I inhaled deeply before spinning around, my hands going to the edge of the counter and my eyes focusing on the reflection of the mirror.

My shaggy brown hair was a little more puffy than normal so i tried to flatten it the best I could. My ears poked out from my hair but there was nothing I could do about that. They were how they were. I continued to try to flatten my hair around my ears and brushed my bangs over my forehead. I soon gave up trying to fix it, letting out a puff of air as he leaned back slightly. My emerald eyes just narrowed back at me, my button like nose crinkling at a reflection I wasn't all that found of anymore.

At one point in time, I had considered myself at least mildly attractive. I used to be able to smile that crocked smile of mine and have guys just lining up. Of course, I could still do that. But I really had no wish to do so anymore. Astrid once told me I could have any guy i ever wanted. Straight or not, It was like I had the capability to turn them my way. It wasn't something I did on purpose or used to my advantage. So I thought, I deserved this one.

I never had to work hard for what I wanted. All I had to do was flaunt a little and they were putty in my hands. Maybe that had been my downfall all along. Because it didn't work on the one person I actually wanted. That seemed to be the way things worked wasn't it? I could have everything I didn't actually want. But the one person I did want, I couldn't have. But really, the things worth having were never that easy to obtain in the first place. Otherwise, they wouldn't be as sweet once they were obtained.

But I was starting to wonder if I would ever actually attain him. My chest constricted once again and I had to turn away from the mirror in disgust. There was a limit to how much one person could take. And I was starting to realize I was reaching my limit. Just once... Just once I wanted this to work. It had to. I had to try at least. No regret. Never any regrets. But I was starting to wonder... Would I start to regret ever trying?

I flinched when I heard the front door slam shut. My eyes widened and I quickly checked myself over. I wore only a black and green long-sleeved shirt and black boxer briefs. I swallowed hard, licking my slightly chapped lips as I left the bathroom. I shuffled down the hallway before arriving in the open living room. The lamp was on and my eyes quickly landed on _him._ He sat on the large black puffy couch, his arms resting on the back of it as he head was tilted backwards, his face parallel with the ceiling.

"Ah fucking hell man..." He mumbled softly, throwing an arm over his beautifully pale face. His bleached white hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and stuck up in a few different directions. I approached him carefully and leaned down, letting my elbows rest on the couch next to him. His arm shifted, moving to rest beside him once again and his eyes opened, glancing at me as I left my chin rest in my hand.

Those crystal blue eyes were slightly bloodshot and he just stared at me, his head only turning slightly to face me. "What are you sneaking around for, Hic?" He mumbled slightly and I could easily smell the alcohol on his breath.

I gave him my signature crooked smile. "I take it you had fun?"

A smile spread across his lips revealing his perfect set of pearly whites. "A blast."

"Tipsy?"

"Hammered." He answered, lifting his head to follow me as I moved around the couch.

"Good." I stated as I moved around the couch to settle in his lap effortlessly. He made no effort to stop me as I settled in his lap, letting my legs bend on either side of his as my arms slipped around his shoulders.

"Good? Why so good?" He just stared at me, making no effort to touch me but also making no effort to move me.

"Because..." He leaned forward slightly, pressing our chests together. "It means you won't really be fighting back tonight." I said with a shrug, my fingers linking together behind his head, feeling that soft white hair brush against my skin. "You know, I really don't get you Jack." He just raised a dark eyebrow at my words. "Most guys are goo in my hands and yet you always managed to slip away." I bit my lower lip as i searched his eyes. "I drop hints, I made innuendos, I even dress in a way I think you like then parade myself in front of you like a stupid whore and yet you still don't even notice. I mean, I know that bleach might have sunk into your brain just a little bit," his eyes narrowed at my words," but you can't really be that dense."

Jack just continued to stare at me like he always did. I released a faint growl, unable to read his expression. So I lifted slightly, letting my hand slip between my own legs to cup his groin. "So i really have to spell it out for you? You are the single most fucking frustrating person I've ever met in my entire life." My heart clenched in my chest as I pressed a little closer. "Problem is, I think that makes me want you even more. What do I have to do, Jack? To get you to _**fuck**_ me?"

My hand rubbed against his groin, feeling his member and though his face didn't react i could feel it harden in his jeans. "Do I have to be that fucking direct? Just take what I want? I'm not even sure I'm capable of that. But I've waiting, Jack. I'm sick and tired of being a _good_ boy." I emphasized the word "good" by grounding my hips down onto his. But again, there was no reaction.

"What can I do to make you want this? To want me more than those girls you've danced with tonight? Don't I excite you? Is there nothing to me at all? Nothing at all?" As I spoke, my free hand shifted to cup his face and I leaned forward. Our lips connected and I pressed closer to him, taking in his scent and taste. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, his lips moving along with mine and he even parted his lips so our tongues could meet. I could taste the alcohol on his breath but I ignored it.

After a moment, I pulled back, licking my lips and shaking my head with a tsk. "Even your kiss is cold." I hissed softly, glancing away. "Do you really hate me that much? Am i that invisible? I'm throwing myself at you... and still nothing." This was pointless. It really was. Sure, I could get him to take me right then and there but it would be heartless. I'd end up way more hurt than I had planned on. I removed my hands from him and moved to get off of him.

"You know what, Hic?" Jack finally spoke, his voice clear and deep as he suddenly grabbed my neck on either side, cupping it between his hands and successfully stopping me from leaving. "You seriously talk too fucking much." And then his lips were on mine once again.

I wasted no time in returning his kiss, my hands clamping down over his wrists as he forced my head to tilt to the side so he could deepen the kiss. I let out the weakest whimper imaginable but I didn't care anymore. My lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside, teasing mine before it left once again. My breath came in slight puffs as my chest constricted and I pressed closer to him. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss when I felt his hips glide up into my own.

Using more control than i thought, I pulled out lips apart, causing Jack to release a rather annoyed grunt. "Hey, what are you doing?" He said a little breathlessly as I glanced behind us as my rump rubbing against the bulge in his pants. "Get yours lips back here. I'm not kissing you yet dammit."

I resisted the urge to giggle at his words. "I have a better idea, Jack."

The snow haired male didn't object to my idea. Soon, he was laying on his back on the couch with me atop him. Though, we were reversed. My legs straddled his chest as my hands pawed at his jeans. I could feel his cool hands working their way up my thighs as I popped open his blue jeans and was greeted with a nice present. My fingers slipped around the base of his beautifully flushed cock and I wasted no time in slipping my lips around the sensitive tip. I heard Jack release a faint hiss but I was too preoccupied with coating his cock in saliva.

I nearly choked when his hands slipped into my briefs and pulled them down, revealing the single most intimate part of my body. I wasn't embarrassed at this, just intrigued that he wanted to see it. It was, after all, right in his face. I swallowed hard and took half of his length into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, feeling it pulse against my ministrations. I was starting to feel a little light-headed and I could only think this was actually a dream.

"Mmph!" I let out a surprised sound that was muffled by his cock in my mouth when he suddenly grabbed my cheeks and pushed them apart. I didn't have a chance to do anything more when I suddenly felt a slick wet appendage probe against my puckered entrance. This only encouraged me on. My fingers slipped around the base, covering what I couldn't take into my mouth as I started to suck harder on his member. That seemed to encourage him along as well and that wet warm appendage pressed past my puckered entrance.

I released a faint moan, arching my back slightly so I could take in just a little more of his member. He swallowed around it and that seemed to please Jack. He pulled back from his attention to my ass and let out a rather deep moan.

"F-Fuck Hic... If you keep that up... I'm gonna..." He released another moan and I smirked faintly, swallowing hard around his cock once again. "S-Shit." He hissed out softly and it was the only warning I received. Hot cum shot into the back fo my throat and I did my best to swallow it all up but some of it managed to dribble out of my mouth, coating his dick in his own cum. He pulled back, leaning up to whip my mouth with my sleeve as I glanced back at him.

"Damn Jack." I said with a faint smirk.

"Shut up." He said with a faint pout, glancing away. "It's been a while for me, alright?"

I nodded, licking my lips clean as I sat up straight. "I can tell." My eyes focused on the still hardened cock before me and my fingers rubbed the sticky substance over the twitching tip. "All that and you're still hard as a rock."

I swallowed hard and shifted off of him, crawling forward on the couch to arch my back toward him. I reached behind me, revealing my ass to him in a way that was much more sexual than I had meant for it to be. "I can't wait any longer." I glanced back at him, watching as Jack's beautiful eyes flashed with something as he shifted onto his knees. "Jack... I want you to make me feel good too. I want you to put it inside."

Jack grabbed his own prick and moved toward me, grabbing my hip with his free hand as he glanced up at me. He searched my eyes for only a second before he pressed his cum coated dick against my puckered entrance. "Alright." He mumbled softly, his eyes moving to focus on the task at hand.

I bit my lower lip, chewing it slightly as I faced forward, my back arching. "J-Just go slow." I mumbled softly, letting my eyes slip shut as I focused on the feeling of his warm pulsing prick against my entrance. I had a feeling it was probably going to hurt. Sex wasn't something I did often. I may not have been a virgin but it had been a while for me just like it had for him. But I was damn ready and I couldn't wait any longer. The pulsing cock between my legs was proof of that.

Slowly, carefully, Jack pushed forward letting his tip slip inside me. I released a strange sound as my nails dug into the arm of the couch and my back arched slightly. "F-Fuck." I hissed softly. But Jack didn't stop. He was slow but he didn't pause until his entire length was buried deep inside me. It didn't exactly hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable. "So... big."

My words seemed to urge Jack on. His hands grasped either cheek and he started to move. Slow at first. Slipping in and out of me at a pace that made it easy for me to adjust to him. My teeth buried into my lower lip as soft noises started to escape my lips. My hips moved on their own, pressing back against Jack's thrusts in the sluttiest way possible.

"Fucking hell you're tight." Jack hissed through gritted teeth as his nails dug into my skin. I just gave him a moan and pressed harder back against his hips. He let out a moan of his own and increased his pace. The way his prick scrapped against my inner walls nearly made me want to scream. I could practically feel it pulsing within me and it was completely driving me wild. For a boy that was known for having a good head on his shoulders, I had completely lost mine. I could even control what was coming out of my mouth any more. "I never knew you could make such cute girly sounds, Hic."

"A-Ah." My eyes snapped open when he suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I didn't falter as he pulled me into his lap and we fell back against the arm of the couch. My legs fell open, giving anyone a good view of my own weeping cock as he grasped my wrists hard and continued to thrust hard into me. I could feel his breath against the back of my neck and my eyes slipped close at the eroticism of it all.

"Your ass is making such lewd sloppy sounds too." He whispered against my ear, earning a moan from deep in my throat. The sound of wet slapping was all I could hear for a moment and i knew for a fact that my freckled cheeks were now flushed red. It was an embarrassing sound. "It's so sexy... I want to hear more." I managed to moan his name, my eyes closing tightly at the pleasure that scraped through my body. "I want to hear more of those cute girly sounds too."

I wasn't always one to abide but this time I had no choice. I had no control over the lewd girly sounds that came from my lips. I could only focus on the hard prick moving in and out of me, shooting pleasure through every fiber of my being. He shifted, making me lay on my side as he moved behind me, one arm around my neck as the other was grasping my thigh, making my leg lift into the air so he had the perfect angle to thrust into me. Not once had he stopped moving inside me as he changed positions.

"Hic." He called my name softly, his hand slipping under my neck to push against my cheek. "Turn your head this way." He pressed his fingers against my cheek. "Look at me, Hic. I want to see your face." I did as told, peeking my eyes open to look up into his eyes. There was a faint smirk on his kiss bruised lips ad his eyes were glistening with something I couldn't read.

"F-fuck!" I groaned out as his hips increased speed and moved deep inside me. His hand kept my face in place so I couldn't look away. All i could do was look into the eyes that stole my heart as he pounded into me.

"Yea, just like that." He mumbled as he leaned a little closer to me. My mouth fell open and I just knew I was making the most lewd face possible. But i didn't _care_. Because it felt so fucking _good._ I could have never imagined having Jack like this would feel like this. Dreams were nothing compared to reality. "That's the cute face I want to see."

I moaned out though it really sounded more like a whimper as Jack thrust into me ruthlessly. He wasn't even trying to be gentle anymore. And when he angled his hips just the right way, he hit that oh so special spot that made me call out his name in the most lewd voice imaginable. This seemed to bring a smirk to his face and soon, he was hitting that spot with every single thrust he gave. "F-fuck Jack." I moaned out, letting my eyes slip shut as my back arched. "Y-You're grinding me.. too hard." I nearly choked on my spit, feeling pre-cum slick down my own member. "I-I can't... I-It feels too fucking good."

And with a few more good thrusts I let myself go. My walls clamped down hard around Jack's member and my hips jerked, hot white pleasure coursing through my body as my climax hit me like a fucking brick wall. I wasn't even sure what i managed to say as I came, just that I had no control over it. I felt Jack shoot his own load deep inside me which seemed to urge on my orgasm. I saw white for about a minute before it faded and I slowly felt control return to me.

I panted heavily, letting my leg finally rest back down while Jack slipped out of me. I winced, feeling a sticky substance leak out down my thigh but I paid it no mind. I tried to regain control over my pounding heart as I rolled onto my side, curling up slightly as I brought my hands to my chest. I swallowed hard, letting my breath return to normal. My skin tingled and I just knew the shirt i was wearing was ruined now. At some point, I'd lost my underwear and I couldn't even remember how or where it went. But none of that seemed to matter when Jack shifted and slipped his arm around my waist.

"I love you. You know that right, Hic?" And it's like those words brought reality crashing down all around me. My eyes prickled with tears as I shifted to lay on my back beside him, glancing at him. "It's not just the booze talking... I really do."

My heart constricted painfully in my chest once again and my breath came hard to find. "I-I wish I could believe it, Jack." I bit my abused lip as he nuzzled into my neck gently, his breath cool against my flushed skin. "I'm happy some part of you does though... But it's just not fair..." I shifted to face him once again, my hand slipping over his cheek as he smiled faintly, his eyes closed.

"No, really..."

"When you pass out, it'll be like this never happened." Jack mumbled something as I shifted to kiss his nose softly. "But it's okay..." My throat tightened as I pulled back to look at his relaxed face. "B-Because I'll remember." A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I laid my head against the cushion beside him. "I'll remember even if you don't." I closed my eyes tightly, knowing he was already long gone in the world of sleep. I pressed closer to him, curling up slightly as slight tears fell from my eyes.

I had him for a night. I got what I wanted but really... It wasn't what I wanted. I wanted all of him. But... That didn't mean I could have everything I wanted. It was true. Come the morning, Jack wouldn't have any memory of what occurred and I'd just be another drunken mistake. Just like last time. I forced the pain down for the time being and focused on trying to enjoy the time I did have with him. Slowly, sleep took over and I didn't have time to even process the sound of footsteps and a strange flash of light.

"Don't worry..." The words were whispered in a voice I knew but couldn't place. "He'll remember all right." Those words lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please? Be nice yea? But I do want to know what you guys thought. I know I kinda turned Hiccup into a slut there but I mean, if you think about, there's a reason for that. No hate thanks. This was really fun to write. **

**Can you guess who took the picture? Hehe You'll get a cookie if you do.**

**Remember, review please~**

**Thanks for reading and take care.**

**~Addy~**


End file.
